


Ice Ice Baby

by ytsirc



Series: You Look Fresh Like a Salad, So Smooth [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, Feeder/Feedie Stuff, Food Play, M/M, Temperature Play, Top!Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Jeonghan always loved pampering Jihoon.





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it quandcry/prompter-nim uwu

    The scorching sun outside screamed for everyone to go out and at least bask in the heat. It asked for children to run and play in the street, for villagers to walk around the pavements, for owners to walk their cats or dogs.

 

    But one house differed from the others.

 

    It was on his fifth bite of the black forest double layered cake when the door open, revealing a man clad in blue jeans and a white polo neatly tucked in, his hair reaching just underneath his ears for it not to get away from his face.

 

    "Hey, baby," he chimes as he kicks his shoes away, instantly heading to the kitchen, smiling when he sees the person caught red handed sitting on the counter. "Aww, little Jihoon ate without me."

 

    Staring wide eyed at him, Jihoon drops the fork and desperately tries to wipe the few bits of chocolate dirtying his lips and cheeks. "I-I didn't, hyung! I just… I just…" He trails off, obviously not able to think of an excuse at the moment.

 

    Jeonghan only chuckles at the younger's attempt before he sits down on the stool beside him, taking the fork in his hand. He takes it upon himself to take a bite of the half-eaten cake, he did buy it yesterday.

 

    He sees the small pout Jihoon sports as he watches him eat the cake, the younger obviously wanting it for his own.

 

    Getting in the mood, Jeonghan smiles around the fork before swallowing. "Hey, baby," he successfully gets Jihoon's attention, "you want more cake?"

 

    He refrains the laugh bubbling within him to release itself as he just smiles at the younger.

 

    "I… Well… If hyung says it's okay then…" He smiles bashfully as he looked down, too shy of his words right now.

 

    Scooting closer, he wraps his arm around Jihoon's waist, his other hand feeding him bites as he perches his chin on the younger's shoulder. "Like it?"

 

    His smile grows wider when he practically feels Jihoon purr in his arms. Taking another slice of the cake to feed to the younger, he feels Jihoon softening up for him already as he sagged against him. Finally getting the response he has been waiting, Jeonghan rubs his unoccupied hand in circles, thumbing Jihoon's tummy as he presses kisses up his neck.

 

    "J-Jeonghan hyung, not now…" Jihoon whispers right after he swallows his cake. He doesn't get a reply when the arm around him acts upon itself. Palm flat on his stomach, fingers start creeping inside his shirt, rubbing on the soft skin making a shiver course through him. The exploring fingers turn up a notch as he feels the skin on his stomach get gripped on. A loud gasp leaving him, surprised by the sudden squeeze.

 

    Jeonghan, however, was having fun at what he was doing. Feeling the supple flesh in his palm, he only continues squeezing, loving every time Jihoon squirmed against him whenever he gripped tight.

 

    This was the reason why he loved feeding Jihoon so much food. He loved it when the younger's tummy was fleshy, his hands gripping on soft skin. The small bump only adding more to Jihoon's charms. And it was all the better when he realized that the younger's digested food seemed to travel and store itself more on his legs. He loved every second of having himself wrapped with Jihoon's plush thighs. The soft fat only spurring him on more.

 

    Feeling the familiar thrum in his veins, he leaves one last kiss on Jihoon's neck, lasting slightly as he bares his teeth, nipping on the skin before sucking on it, idea of leaving a hickey set in his mind. He licks against it before pulling away, eyes now lidded as he pecks Jihoon's cheek.

 

"I'm gonna go get your collar, Ji. When I get back, make sure that you've finished the cake. Understand?" He stands from his stool, already heading to the stairs leading to their bedroom, not even waiting for Jihoon's reply because he knew that the younger would be all too willing for what was to come.

 

And it was true. Jihoon instantly felt his eyes light up when he heard the elder's words. Chomping down the last few bits of cake, he places it in the sink parallel to the bar before sitting back on his stool, hands neatly placed on his lap as he stared ahead just in time for Jeonghan to come with objects in his hand.

 

    Feeling a shiver course through him from just the thought of what they were about to do thrilled Jihoon. He already felt a tingling on his nether regions as he squirms slightly on his seat, his knees rubbing against each other in an attempt to press his legs closely.

 

    "You ready for this, pet?" Jeonghan says, voice stern as he goes behind Jihoon, hands on Jihoon's shoulders as he leans down to press another kiss on his cheek as he waits for a reply.

 

    "Y-Yes, master," he nods, enthusiasm showing at how rapid his head bobbed, making Jeonghan chuckle at him.

 

    He feels the elder's hands on his neck, rubbing slightly on the area before it gets replaced with soft sheer cotton. Trying to look down, he catches a glimpse of baby blue and slight pink and it takes everything within him to not squeal when he realizes that Jeonghan chose his favorite collar. The frilly baby blue colored collar adorned with pink on the small layer running through the middle of its circumference, a pink metal heart in the middle attached to the collar.

 

    Feeling Jeonghan successfully tie the ends on the nape of his neck. Jihoon hears the man, his speaking slow, wanting him to remember and understand every word he says.

 

    "One tap on my neck if it's too much, two taps if you want me to stop. Okay?"

 

    Remembering his instruction, Jihoon nods, "yes, master."

 

    Hearing him, Jeonghan smiles and places another peck on Jihoon's cheek. "Perfect. Now open up, pet."

 

    Knowing what was to come, Jihoon opens his mouth and takes deep breaths before he feels something against his lips.

 

    A pink ball finding itself lodged on his parted lips, the leather on the gag digging slightly against his cheeks as Jeonghan clasps it close on the back of his head.

 

    Finishing up, Jeonghan walks back in front of Jihoon and runs a fingertip on the younger's face before cupping it with his hand, smiling, "you're so pretty like this, pet. All mine to take." He feels his heart skip a beat at how Jihoon's eyes seemed to twinkle at what he said. "You want it, pet? Want me to take you? Eat you up?"

 

    Instantly getting his reply as Jihoon nods fast, Jeonghan chuckles before hooking his index finger on the metal on Jihoon's collar, pulling him onto his feet.

 

    "On the counter, pet. Be careful."

 

    Following the elder's order, Jihoon scrambles to climb up the counter, smiling around the gag because he decided to clean the surface before Jeonghan went down so it was easier for them to play there.

 

    "Strip, pet. Not too fast now," Jeonghan commands, eyes trained on Jihoon as he walks to the freezer, getting the ice tray and putting the ice cubes on a bowl. Walking back, he finds Jihoon naked as told, on his knees, hands on his lap as he stares down.

 

    His standard position.

 

    "Good job, pet. Now lie down for me. Hands on the side."

 

    Lying down on the counter, Jihoon shivers slightly from the coldness of the marble against his skin. Finally in the directed position, he watches with curious eyes as Jeonghan walks to his side, a bowl in his hand.

 

    Hands run aimlessly on his body. The feeling of Jeonghan's palms running against his skin making him want to purr in content but he only manages to lick hopelessly on the gag.

 

    "You're so pretty like this, pet. So handsome. So soft in the right places," Jeonghan says in a trance as he squeezes the fat in Jihoon's tummy once again, making the younger squirm violently, a hand threatening to move towards his crotch. He squints his eyes at this and strikes a hard slap on Jihoon's thigh, earning him a muffled scream. "Did I say that you could touch yourself, pet?"

 

    Shaking his head furiously, Jihoon uselessly mumbles out apologies muffled by the gag. Sighing, Jeonghan continues. "I should really train you again, huh. You're starting to get impatient."

 

    Jihoon feels tears prick his eyes threatening to slip as he glasses over from the elders words. And Jeonghan sees this.

 

    "Want to be a good pet for me, Jihoon?" He gets rapid nods.

 

    "Then bear with me and I'll think it over, okay?" He gets nods again, now accompanied with a muffled squeal of joy.

 

    Jeonghan bites in the smile threatening to show from the way Jihoon was acting so cutely. Instead, he just continues.

 

    Grabbing the bowl, he takes hold of an ice cube, watching as Jihoon looked on inquisitively at his hand. And without any warning, he places the cube on Jihoon's stomach, a moan leaving the younger from the cold contact against his skin.

 

    Jeonghan ignores the squirming beneath him, only continuing his ministrations as he moves the cube, trailing it below Jihoon's belly button, watching as the moisture spills on his skin, some diving in to collect in the belly button. He rubs the ice cube in circles before sliding it farther up, watching as the stomach sucks in slightly as Jihoon gasps for air.

 

    He moves up more, already nearing Jihoon's nipples. Loud shouts were leaving the younger's gagged lips, his body visibly squirming. Loving the reactions, Jeonghan discards the shrinking cube and gets two new ones, instantly circling it around Jihoon's nipples, not entirely touching the perky nubs, only grazing the soft skin around it.

 

    "Ngh!" Moans continue to leave Jihoon, his back arching off the counter from the cold, his eyes wet from all the accumulating tears.

 

    Smirking, Jeonghan finally gives in and rubs the ice cubes on Jihoon's nipples. The younger's back practically in the air, a choked gasp leaving him. And Jeonghan could clearly see the drool slipping at Jihoon's lips, the gag slightly wet from all the spit.

 

    His hands doesn't stop, still pressing the coldness against Jihoon's hard nipples. Watching as the light shade of pink now turned red from the freezing cold.

 

    Jeonghan stared down, taking in how Jihoon looked. His hair sticking at the sides, sweat forming in his forehead and on the tip of his nose, spit dripping down the side of his chin, eyes wet with tears, his chest heaving up and down from the sensations, his hands gripping on the sides of the countertop, knees pressing against each other, toes curling in pleasure. Jihoon looked wrecked.

 

    Chuckling silently, Jeonghan jabs the ice cubes more onto the nub. "You like this, pet?"

 

    The younger only manages a weak nod.

 

    "Too much? Want me to stop?"

 

    Wanting to please the elder, Jihoon shakes his head no despite getting teased violently.

 

    Jeonghan sees through him and just purses his lips before flashing Jihoon a smile. "Nah, it's okay, pet. I'm being generous," he throws the melting ice cubs towards the sink, "come on, on all fours now."

 

    If there was something Jihoon was scared of, it was Jeonghan's smile whenever they were doing this. He just knew how devious the elder was.

 

    Now propped up on his hands and knees, head hanging low, eyes shut tight, Jihoon waits.

 

    "You'll like this, pet. Don't worry," Jeonghan reassures but Jihoon feels anything but. He clearly hears the playful tone in his voice and he hears the moving of the ice in the bowl once again, Jeonghan probably grabbing some again to rub against him.

 

    "Mm!" His eyes snap open when he feels coldness press on the underside of his cock. Muffled moans leaving him as Jeonghan doesn't stop rubbing two ice cubes on his penis, feeling as precum leaked down on to the marble.

 

    The cube rubs up and down, tracing a visible vein at the side before reaching down to circle the head until he decides to rub against the tip, cries leaving Jihoon every time he does so, the feeling too much. The cycle repeats, Jihoon a crying, screaming, and shaking mess throughout but he manages to scream at least two octaves higher when the cube travels higher.

 

    Rubbing on one sac before turning to the other, circling both fully until it touches his perineum. His sensitivity there making his arms shake, failing him as he falls face down on the counter, grunting at his harsh fall.

 

    But all pain leaves him when he cries out as he feels the unforgiving coldness press against his rim as Jeonghan pries a buttcheek apart. The hand rubbing the ice cube up and down making him cry and scream desperately.

 

    He doesn't notice himself but the pain and teasing was too much as his hand trails down, cupping his weeping member as he jerks his hand to alleviate the tension only to get his hand slapped.

 

    "How many times do I have to tell you to behave, pet?" Jeonghan spanks Jihoon's butt cheek, watching as the white flesh turns into a soft shade of pink. "You keep on disobeying my orders, haven't you?" Another spank. The skin now getting darker.

 

    "I can think of a punishment."

 

    Jihoon weakly lets out a grunt, body still having after shocks from the teasing and the spanking.

 

    The ice cube leaves his pucker, hearing it get thrown towards the sink once again, before another one replaces it. The cube bigger and firmer compared to a while ago. A scream leaving him once again from the cold.

 

    Rubbing against him, the hand continues before Jeonghan turns it up a notch. His eyes growing wide, Jihoon feels as the freezing cold presses more into him, already slipping into his rim as the hand pushes. His breathing quickening, a silent scream leaving him as Jeonghan pushes slowly, the ice cube really in him and just as Jihoon was about to cry out, he feels the elder's hand leave him. But he feels the freezing cold in him as he clenches around nothing.

 

    Eyes the biggest it has ever been, Jihoon squirms, ass moving side to side as he feels the ice cube inside him. Mewls leaving him as he feels it melt in him but the cold never subsides.

 

    Jeonghan only chuckles at the sight. Loving how desperate Jihoon was. "Ten ice cubes, pet. If you take ten ice cubes inside you, I'll call forgive you, okay?"

 

    Jihoon doesn't even shy away from the guttural scream leaving him and Jeonghan gets it.

 

    "Would you rather I use my favorite number and let you have a thousand four cubes in your ass?"

 

    The younger instantly stills and quiets before mumbling out a "mm mm mm". Just do it.

 

    Smiling at Jihoon's compliance, Jeonghan takes hold of one ass cheek, spreading it to the side, revealing Jihoon's now red hole that was clenching around nothing. He grabs a new ice cube from the bowl. Rubbing it against the pucker for a few times, weak moans leaving Jihoon.

 

    Deeming it enough, Jeonghan slowly pushes the ice cube in, watching as the tight pucker engulfs it, the cube slowly slipping inside the hole. He hears Jihoon's breath hitch, the younger shaking violently from the ice cube in him.

 

    Laughing at Jihoon's reactions, Jeonghan takes another cube from the bowl. Not even allowing the man to adjust as he instantly pushes it in, loving the way Jihoon screams and arches up from having two ice cubes in his ass.

 

    A few more seconds pass before Jeonghan starts again, slipping an ice cube in, followed by another, and another, and next thing he knew, Jihoon already has six up his ass. The younger now a whimpering mess as he wriggled his ass in an attempt to soothe his burning pucker.

 

    "You still okay, pet?" Jeonghan coos as he rubs his palms all over the younger's butt cheek, down to his thighs, the skin now covered in a thin layer of sweat.

 

    Jihoon only manages to moan weakly from behind his gag as he nods against the marble.

 

    "Think you can take more?" Jeonghan continues as he stops his palming, hands resting on Jihoon's cheeks as he pries them apart. Watching as water trickles down Jihoon's pucker, inching one finger close to swipe against the trail, Jihoon clenching instinctively from the feeling, his legs trembling as he heaves another muffled moan. But he doesn't stop as he squeezes the flesh again, more water trailing down onto the marble countertop and Jihoon all but wriggles around when his leg slightly kicks reflexively.

 

    One hand instantly moving to stop Jihoon's leg from moving so much, Jeonghan uses his other to smack across a buttcheek. "Stop moving so much, pet. Want me to add more to your punishment?"

 

    Jihoon all but throws his head up as he cries against his gag as he shook his head no.

 

    Sighing, Jeonghan caresses the red skin, "then stop being a bad pet." He smiles a bit when he sees Jihoon relax a bit despite the cold he still felt in his ass. "Now where were we… Right. Seven."

 

    It doesn't take long before another ice cube enters Jihoon, making him desperately clench around the coldness in an attempt to soothe the ache but it only makes things worse because of how sensitive he was. The second to the last cube already enters him, now pressing against the other cubes still in him that hasn't melted and he's practically drooling and moaning against the gag as every reflexive clench around the small cubes made at least one inch closer towards his prostate. The way it melted near the area making him shiver in anticipation and want that he had to force himself to still his hips from humping the area.

 

    And Jeonghan notices that.

 

    "You want something, pet?"

 

    Jihoon rapidly nods his head yes.

 

    "Want me to fuck you now, pet?"

 

    Another fast nod coupled with a loud moan.

 

    Chuckling, Jeonghan continues palming Jihoon's butt cheek, his other hand reaching down his pants as he unbuttons and unzips it, reaching in his boxers to tug his cock free, not even bothering to remove his clothes. He hops on the counter, knees flat on the marble as he positions himself behind Jihoon. His hand busying itself as he jerks his cock, smearing the bits of precum he garnered from the sight and sound of the younger before him in the past hour.

 

    Moving forward, he uses his penis-free hand to pry a butt cheek apart and press his tip against the pucker. Not even fully in an he could already feel the slightest clenching of Jihoon against his tip. He rubs his tip for a few more times, the younger only crying louder and louder against his gag, probably screaming for cock.

 

    "You have one last, pet," Jeonghan chuckles. Knowing that he caught Jihoon off guard, he hurriedly grabs an ice cube in the bowl near his knee, halfway through melting as he aligns it on Jihoon's hole.

 

    And without waiting for anything, Jeonghan presses his tip against the cube and pushes in. The two moans loudly at the feeling, Jihoon at the feeling of something enter him abruptly added with another cold ice cube entering him, Jeonghan at the feeling of the immense tightness around him and the contrast of the ice pressing against him and the hear of Jihoon's walls clamping around him.

 

    It takes a few minutes before Jeonghan feels reassured that Jihoon has adjusted to the feeling of his cock in him as he pulls himself out slowly, hissing at the way Jihoon instinctively clamped around him, only keeping his tip in before snapping his hips forward. Moans echoing around the kitchen as the two immerses themselves at the way they push and pull.

 

    Getting used to it, Jeonghan pummels hard and fast, feeling himself leak at how Jihoon seemed to clench tighter every time he thrusted in.

 

    Jihoon only crying harder in pleasure as Jeonghan thrusts deep into him, the melting ice cubes in his ass only pushing more into him, the liquid grazing his prostate making him scream, eyes snapping shut as he pushes his hips back onto the elder.

 

    The contrast of bare skin matted with sweat and the rough denim of Jeonghan's pants only adding to the friction, making the two of them wild.

 

    It was mid-thrust when Jeonghan pulls away, instantly flipping Jihoon onto his back, a grunt leaving the younger from the roughness. Gripping his hands on the back of Jihoon's thighs, he hooks the legs around his waist, his other hand reaching back onto his penis as he probes on the cheeks and enter Jihoon's hole once again.

 

    A loud thud heard by both men as Jihoon throws his head back against the marble, not even minding the pain as his whole body racks with pleasure as Jeonghan thrusts faster and harder into him, the new position making the elder's cock reach more spots inside him.

 

    Lidded eyes looking down, Jeonghan feels himself twitch inside the younger as he feels himself on edge from the sight of Jihoon. The younger didn't even care anymore about his appearance, only loving the pleasure. He looked thoroughly fucked but Jeonghan still found him beautifully handsome.

 

    Leaning forward, reaching even deeper inside Jihoon in the process, Jeonghan presses kisses on the younger's cheeks. He knew the younger felt awkward when he was showered with love and it only made him want to pet Jihoon more, loving the way he squirmed under him.

 

    Lips trailing down, Jeonghan leaves open mouthed kisses on Jihoon's neck. Wanting to leave as much marks as possible, want everyone to know that Jihoon was his and he was Jihoon's.

 

    Nuzzling against Jihoon's neck, Jeonghan's thrusts do not falter, only gettig riled more and more from the soft mewls leaving Jihoon. He himself feeling the thrumming in his veins as he nears his peak.

 

    "Think you can cum without me touching you, pet?" Jeonghan nips on his neck.

 

    Jihoon lets out another loud moan, arching up, making his bare chest meet a clothed chest. His nipple grazing the cloth, only driving him wilder. And it pushes him to nod yes, groans slipping him as he, too, feels his orgasm nearing.

 

    Chuckling at his eagerness, Jeonghan smirks and trails down. Hips not stopping, he wraps his lips around a perky nub, playing on it as he twirls the nipple with his tongue only to bite on it before pulling away with a suck. His hand playing with the other nipple.

 

    He hears Jihoon's moans grow louder and louder against his gag, the tightness around him constant as the younger nears his coming. A few more thrusts and he feels it, Jihoon arching his back off the counter, eyes closed, more drool dripping out of the gag, and he knows that Jihoon has reached his climax.

 

    Jihoon coming on himself, his own cum painting his stomach, some reaching Jeonghan's shirt. And the intense clamping around his cock pushes himself to ecstacy as he comes in thick and long ropes inside the younger. Feeling the slight twitch Jihoon does at the feeling of having his ass filled with cum.

 

    The flat resonates with heavy breathes. The two men regaining from their high. Not forgetting about the other, Jeonghan reaches behind Jihoon's head and unclasps the gag. A sharp intake instantly done by Jihoon.

 

    "Was it too much, baby? Too rough?" Jeonghan mumbles against Jihoon's shoulder.

 

    "N-No, hyung. I liked it," he manages to croak out weakly with a smile.

 

    Jeonghan was first to come back to his senses as he hops off the counter and tries his best to think straight before he scoops Jihoon off the top.

 

    He carries the younger towards the couch, steps slow as he chuckles, "you really got heavier, Jihoonie."

 

    The younger hears him and he feels ashamed, burrowing his face into Jeonghan's chest. "You're the one who keeps feeding me, Han."

 

    Jeonghan only laughs harder as he finally settles Jihoon down the couch before he scoots and lies beside him, not caring about the space constriction and he hugs him.

 

    "It's 'cause you're cute when you're fleshy, baby."

 

    Jihoon only wraps a limp arm around the elder, mumbling, "I hate you."

 

    "No, you don't."

 

    "… Yeah. I don't."

 

    Jeonghan all but tightens his hug around the younger. "You're so good, Jihoon. Love you."

 

    "Love you, too, Jeonghan hyung."


End file.
